Intermittent catheters are typically used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by individuals unable to have voluntary urination. In our highly mobile culture, the ability to have the freedom to leave home for the day or longer is an important part of life. To accommodate this need single use catheters have been developed to allow patients to perform self catheterization. These catheters and their drainage tubes typically have a considerable length and are packaged in an elongated condition. It can require a considerable amount of space to store and transport enough catheters to accommodate a day long outing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,353 B2 discloses an intermittent catheter kit that provides a catheter in short sections to be assembled at the time of use, but many users of the catheters have limited dexterity to assemble these catheters and may still need drainage tubes to reach a waste receptacle. A need still exists for an easy to use intermittent catheter that is compact and completely assembled upon opening the package.